


Carved Bench

by kkakoiiani



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 22:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkakoiiani/pseuds/kkakoiiani
Summary: Mark went to pursue his career in S.Korea and Jinyoung was left alone.Will they ever meet again is the question.





	1. 001

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I wanted to share my markjin story here with you all. If you were in Asianfanfics then you would probably know me as MonstaaHyuna.   
> I'm a newbie here in archive of our own.  
> Please do leave me some comments of how you like it and what not. I love reading your comments. 
> 
> Thank you, lovelies.

Do you even think about me, Mark? Why do I have to grieve alone? Why do you even have to leave? Am I not important to you? Have you ever wondered how do I feel?

He sighed as he pondered to himself to all of these unanswered questions while watching the waves crashing relentlessly on the sand. Child like giggles and screeches as they run around their parents. Soft thuds as it is going on for long strides and the tarred pavement being scraped when they try to brake, balancing themselves and shrieking whenever they felt like they were going to trip. Chatters and immoderate laughter from the hut where it’s smoky and the aroma of sizzling beef and pork belly, couples renting a bicycle for an evening ride, and campers fixing their tents. Teenagers running near the shore, some playing volleyball and shouting at their teammates when they miss a point, and another bunch goofing around in the briny water. Rug rats accompanied by their parents near the shore making sure they do not go the deep end. Young ones mixing sand in a bucket of water and mounding up the sand to make a big sandcastle.

 

Meanwhile, Jinyoung inhaled the smell of salt mixed with water and squinted his eyes when the orange rays started hitting his face, tears trickled down his cheeks the moment he felt nostalgic. Ignoring the fact that his tears were soaking his T-shirt collar and having so many thoughts running through Jinyoung’s head as he watched his field of vision. 

 

Sunset is the time when the sun goes in the horizon creating a view that even words can never explain. The sun being engulfed by the sea and in that process we get to see when the colors change from orange to dreamy colors like cotton candy but without Mark by my side watching the sunset on the same bench where we used to sit and crack jokes, share each others stories of the day, tease each other and what not. It isn’t the same anymore.

 

Jinyoung might sound a little foolish, he makes his way to the beach everyday just before sunset sitting on the same bench where Mark and Jinyoung met, people would be envious of the friendship they had but little did anyone know that Jinyoung was having a crush on Mark. He is still not sure if Mark ever likes him. Nevertheless, there is always that strong bond between them that was inseparable. Till that day Mark told Jinyoung that he had to leave the country to pursue his dreams as an idol. It was the worst emotional pain that Jinyoung had been through in his 23 years of life. He felt so many emotions at that very moment; he didn’t know how to react whether he should be contented for Mark that he is working towards his dreams or if Jinyoung should just break down in front of the latter. His whole world was crashing down yet he courageously put on a fake smile and encouraged him to pursue his dreams of becoming an idol. All Jinyoung could remember from that day was the words Mark told him that even after 2 years that he has been gone it’s still crystal clear in his head.

 

“Jinyoung, Will you wait for me? I promise to tell you something when I’m back.” He then hugged Jinyoung tightly and caressed his back soothingly as he bit his quivering lips to refrain himself from sobbing. 

 

Jinyoung took a deep breath as the presence of the moon begin to surround the beach with darkness and the lamppost lights switched on automatically. The sound of the waves calmed him down as he mumbled to himself, “This shall be the last day I’m going to sit here and wait for you.” He fumbled for his bags’ zipper and successfully managed to open it, fishing out a penknife as he smiled to himself when he reminisce how Mark and Jinyoung used to carve their names on the bench making it their landmark.

 

“Is this really goodbye? Is this really how things are going to end? Is this all I’m going to get after waiting for two years? Will Mark come back?” Jinyoung muttered to himself and then gasped when his mind thought of other consequences.

“Oh my god what if he comes? What am I going to say if he stands right in front of me? Should I accept him back?” He scoffed at his question and shook his head as his lips curled up into a smile, a twinkle in his eye when he thought of Mark.

 “Psh, who am I kidding? You would definitely be the first one to hug him so tightly and stay there forever if you could.” Jinyoung giggled as he was having a conversation with himself. It was rather an everyday thing for him to do.

 

After his mini conversation he used his right thumb to push the grip up slowly and the angled tip of the stainless steel blade was visible. Jinyoung crouched down and rested his arm on the bench as he started moving his hands leisurely, the scraping sound the stone made when he was craving the words that read, “Mark I miss you.” He carved over the same words so that it was visible and had a tiny little faith that Mark would see it. Jinyoung blew on that tiny area he carved and dusted it with his hands, grinning in satisfaction. He patted his knees when he got up then, placed the penknife back in his bag and closed the zipper. He swung his bag over his shoulder. “I hope to see you soon, Mark”. Jinyoung sang in a cheery voice as he gave the bench a light stroke. He took off his flip-flop and held on to the strap of it while he was taking a stroll on the sand, kicking the sand as he took a footstep. The night sea breeze blew lightly on Jinyoung’s fringe, inhaling the scent of saline water thinking that tomorrow will be a better day. 


	2. 002

The once dreamy colors of the sky turned jet black people started packing their stuffs and making their way back home although the campers stayed there making music with their guitars singing country music. The lighthouse lamp navigating maritime pilots, a ship sounding three short blasts indicating the vessel’s engine are going astern and the waves were crawling gently to the shore.

 

A slightly well built yet skinny guy around 5’10 was promenading along the tarred pavements pulling his luggage along which was making rattling noises that made several heads turn to stare at him. They started gasping and whispering words under their breath but he could hear them crystal clear. “Isn’t he the guy from the famous group? What is he doing here?” That made him pull up his mask to cover more than half of his face and fixed his cap. He stopped at the same bench where Jinyoung sat few hours ago. His lips curved up to smile as he recalled the memories he shared with Jinyoung 2 years ago, taking a seat on the left corner of the bench. Mark closed his eyes and rested his back on the backrest.

Jinyoung I’m back. I can’t wait to meet you, I hope that I’m still your best friend even though I wish that I could be more than a friend and you have not forgotten about me. Mark chuckled to himself at his childishness.

But then again, I wouldn’t be mad if you did. It is my fault that I left abruptly. I miss you so much that it hurts. There was never a day where you don’t run through my mind. These 2 years has been extremely crucial for me be it the endless trainings, dance practices and vocal classes that I had to attend. Debuting was an arduous life. Sleeping for less than 5 hours and performing on stage and the continuous rehearsals and fan meets. Not that I’m making a fuss about my fans, I love them. It’s just very effortful. He heaved a sigh.

 

Is this fate? How coincidentally, I’m back a day before your birthday. I should be grateful to my writers’ block. I should probably get you something for your birthday? Or wouldn’t I be a great present for you already? Mark mentally slapped himself for being so cocky and shaking his head to himself.

Would he even want to look at me? Or in a worse scenario, this bench that we used to share is now a place that Jinyoung is sharing with someone else? But then again, Jinyoung isn’t that type of person. I told him to wait for me and I promised to open up my heart to him when I’m back. And now that I’m back would he accept me whole-heartedly? What if he hates it that I’m back? What if he is already with someone? What if he is happy with that person?

 

Mark chewed on his cheek refraining himself from getting jealous over such thoughts he had of Jinyoung being with someone that isn’t him. He felt like all these questions that were pondering in his mind was eating him alive. He placed his palm on the bench seat and drew random patterns on it diverting his mind and to optimistic thoughts. He then felt something unusual on the bench as if someone had carved on it like how he and Jinyoung used to do. His fingers traced the words, but he wasn’t curious as to what was carved. Something in the back of his mind kept telling him to see what it was.

 

The first thing he thought of was Jinyoung but he didn’t want to keep his hopes up. Nonetheless, he fished out his phone from his pocket pressed on the home button, which unlocked immediately. His background was a picture of him and Jinyoung together that they took two years ago, where Jinyoung was doing a peace sign and Mark was winking. Mark swiped up to switch on the torch on his phone, once he did so; he turned his body to the side and brought the shining light to the bench. He gasped a little too dramatically when he read under his breath the words that said, “Jinyoung I miss you”. His fingers grazed over those words and he knew that he had to reply to it. Without any delay he opened the side zipper of his luggage and rummaged through that small space to get his Swiss army knife. Who knew it would be so useful to me now. Jinyoung thought to himself as he pulled out the sharp blade of it. He began to start carving right below where Mark carved.

During the that time Mark was engraving, Jinyoung on the other hand was getting off the bus at the bus stop making his way to the Beach. He wasn’t able to sleep that night for some reason and Jinyoung had a gut feeling that something would be happening real soon hence, he made up his mind to sit on the bench that calms him down. Jinyoung was dragging his feet with head hung low nearing the bench he heard a scraping sound coming from the bench. He lifted up his head to see a familiar silhouette yet slightly built, sitting on the bench and Jinyoung could feel his heartbeat; every single pounding in his chest. In the mean time, Mark finished carving and as usual he took off his cap and combed his fringe with his fingers before placing the cap on his head again. Jinyoung wheezed loudly as he wasn’t expecting to see what his eyes were seeing. He was flabbergasted and Mark turned around to see an outline of a person, he looked up to see the man’s face. Mark and Jinyoung were so shook they could barely said anything, Jinyoung moved forward to where Mark was sitting to see if his eyes were playing truant.

 “Well well well, if it isn’t the idol who finally decides to come back.” Jinyoung used sarcasm as a defense mechanism for his wild emotions; he bit his lower lip waiting for Mark to reply examining his features how he became more handsome from the time he left.

“How have you been, Jinyoung? I’m sorry for leaving you so abruptly and I was not allowed to use my phone. I had no way to contact anyone. Trust me it was a tough life.” Mark reached out to hold onto Jinyoung’ hands but he pulled his hand back.

 “Don’t touch me.” He scoffed and squat down, burying his face in his palm and sobbed quietly. Mumbling to himself, “ Do you not love me as much as I do?”

Mark was astonished greatly by Jinyoung’s sudden change of behavior. He reciprocated like Jinyoung and hugged his knees, letting him cry and hesitating whether or not to comfort him. But he did it anyways because he knew he deserved this behavior from Jinyoung. “Every second that I’m not with you. I do.” Mark whispered as he caressed Jinyoungs’ hair, scooting closer wrapping one arm around his hunched back. Jinyoung was overwhelmed with his emotions and cried even more when he felt Mark’s arm around him. How much he missed all of this.

Mark moved back a little once he sensed that Jinyoung was breathing normally. He lifted up Jinyoung’s chin to look into his eye, wiping his tears and leaning in to kiss his right cheek softly making Jinyoung’s ear to have a burning sensation and a tint of red on his cheeks. Jinyoung couldn’t bring himself to look at Mark.

“Look at me.” He immediately listening to Mark’s order like a puppy, sniffing. “Once again, I’m very sorry for leaving you without much notice and do you remember I promised you that I would be tell you something? I assume that this would be a good timing. First and foremost, the reason why I’m back here is because I have a writers’ block. I’m working on my new track and I don’t have any ideas therefore I’m back here. On top of that I wanted to see you so badly. So ta-dah! Here I am.” Mark chuckled and Jinyoung smiled at him.

“I hope that our feelings for each other are mutual. These two years has made me realize how much of an impact you have been to me in my life and how important you are to me. I want to make things official between the both of us. Will you be my boyfriend, Jinyoungie?” Mark gazed at Jinyoung lovingly and waited for his answer.

“Y-yes I would love to be your boyfriend.” Mark smiled cheekily and pulled Jinyoung into his embrace.

Jinyoung thought to himself that this is the best present he got after two years for his birthday. They spent the dawn on that carved bench talking about their lives for the past two years without each other. It was a blissful sight just like how it used to be before.

F I N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that everyone has enjoyed this story and I would try to make more in the future. Do share your thoughts with me or ideas, etc... 
> 
> Thank youu!!


End file.
